1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to shields and more specifically it relates to a multipurpose wheel well apparatus for a wheel well of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shields have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect, defend and conceal various parts of motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,348,625 to Briggs; 3,341,222 to Roberts; 4,089,537 to Pralutsky; 4,378,120 to Laine; 5,108,129 to Olsen; and German patents DT 2827-845 to Jensen and P1,906,874 to Vossiek; and Japanese patent 58-214475 to Sugisawa all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.